Cut Glass
by runyoubadwolf
Summary: Marichat May Day 14 - Age-Up Chat Noir: Chat gets hit with by an akuma who makes people look like they aged ten years. Marinette can not handle how attractive she finds a twenty-five looking Chat Noir.


The akuma should have been a quick fight, considering its powers were relatively weak. All Age-Bender did was give people the look that they'd aged ten years. Unfortunately for Paris's two heroes, a simple fight is not what happened. Apparently, five years of judo as a civilian makes up for lame powers as an akuma.

As Ladybug's second lucky charm failed, she knew she needed to quickly go recharge. "Ladybug, I'll hold him off while you go find a place to recharge." Ladybug nodded to her partner, she knew he could handle himself for a few minutes. Unhooking her yo-yo, she set off towards her house.

Marinette's feet touched down on her balcony seconds before her transformation released. "I'll eat as fast as I can Marinette. See you in a minute." Tikki zipped into Marinette's room to inhale some cookies as Marinette waited for her outside.

A minute later, Tikki flew out of Marinette's room only to fly right back in. She was about to question the little kwami's actions when there was a deep, gruff voice from behind her. "Well hello there Princess." Marinette turned when she realized Chat must have gotten hit by the akuma and that's why his voice was deeper than usual. No one else would call her Princess.

"Chat, what are…" Anything else Marinette panned on saying evaporated from her thoughts as she saw what Chat Noir would look like at twenty-five because holy hell, he was hot. She had to clench her jaw to keep it from falling open. Sure, Marinette could admit that her partner was very attractive at their current age but in that moment, she thought she might die from smoke inhalation from how smokin' he was.

Chat's suit didn't hide anything. Marinette could see the toned pane of his stomach and the definition in his arms. It wasn't just his body that was unbelievably attractive, no, his face was as well. How was that even fair? His mop of blond hair had grown longer and was in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His jawline could probably cut glass and the shadow of facial hair made him look absolutely sinful, especially with that smirk. Wait, why was he smirking? "Do you see something you like Princess? You've been ogling me for quite some time."

Marinette coughed. "Ha, you wish. I was just taken aback that the Chat Noir got hit by the akuma." She knew her face was flaming but she couldn't get it to stop.

He faked a gasp and gave her sad kitty eyes with one hand pressed to his heart. "You wound me Princess." How the fuck was he still so hot while pretending to be hurt? Marinette was so screwed if she'd have to resist that stupidly handsome face during patrol. "I should probably go though, Ladybug and I still have an akuma to catch. Did you happen to see where My Lady went?" Marinette pointed in a random direction. "Thank you, my Princess." He bowed low and kissed her hand. If Marinette had spontaneously combusted in that moment, she wouldn't have been surprised.

Ladybug was careful not to look at Chat too often during the rest of the battle. She almost fell off a roof when he called her 'My Lady'. He'd been able to catch her before the tumble. Catch her with one of those strong arms which wrapped around her waist. Chat looked at her in confusion when she sat on the roof to take a few deep breaths after that.

Luck was finally on her side as the third lucky charm of the day helped them defeat the akuma. Ladybug gave her once again fifteen looking partner a fist bump and departed from the scene. Marinette needed to take a cold shower and think about her life choices a bit.

(::) /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ (::) /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ (::) /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ (::) /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ (::) /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ (::) /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ (::) /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ (::)

Marinette woke up early for once, she desperately needed to talk to Alya about the attractive turn of events the day before. She knew her friend arrived to school early in the mornings so she could work on the Ladyblog without a sibling interrupting every five minutes. Hardly anyone was at the school when Marinette arrived so she assumed Alya would be alone in their classroom. It was because of this assumption that Marinette barreled through the door already talking. "Holy fuck, Alya, did you see how fucking attractive Chat Noir is going to be? The boy is pretty hot already but, holy shit, I was getting third degree burns just looking at him. I can't tell you how much I wanted to push him against a wall and..." It was when Marinette looked up to her friend that she realized she'd fucked up.

There were two other people in the room with Alya. Sitting in their desks where Nino and Adrien. As in, her crush Adrien. Her crush Adrien who just heard everything she said. A small squeak escaped Marinette's throat as she clamped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes shot to Alya in search of help but with the girl already doubled over on her desk cackling, she knew it wouldn't be coming from her. "Wow Marinette, I never realized you had such a mouth on you. Please, continue with what you were saying." Nino waved a hand to her as he chuckled.

Marinette shot her eyes to a very flustered looking Adrien. "Y-yeah, I didn't realize you found me so attractive." Adrien realized his slip and quickly tried to correct. "I-I mean Chat! I'm not Chat so I shouldn't be saying you find me attractive." His nervous chuckle didn't help. His friends weren't stupid, Adrien knew he'd just outed himself as Chat Noir. He was just so surprised that Marinette had been that effected by him that he slipped up. One's brain does malfunction when their pretty classmate says they found them 'fucking attractive'. Both Alya and Noir where looking at him with wide eyes, uttering their disbelief. It was Marinette's laughter that had three pairs of eyes looking to her.

"Marinette why are you not freaking out about Adrien being Chat Noir?" Alya seemed to be very confused that her friend wasn't on the floor in hysterics over the revelation.

"Oh, I'm so glad this is just another one of those dreams. I thought I'd actually just talked about pushing Chat Noir against a wall in front of Adrien. It would make sense that I'd have one of these dreams right after seeing how drop dead gorgeous Chat is going to be." She laughed again. "I know exactly how this goes. The boy I have a raging crush on admits that he's actually my crime fighting partner who I've slowly been falling in love with. Then I tell him I'm Ladybug and he presses me against a wall to make out. I'd really like to get to that whole making out part now so let's get back to the script. I want to enjoy this since I'd never be this lucky awake." Marinette clapped her hands together as a call to action. However, three shocked expressions looked back at her.

"M-my L-lady?" Adrien's voice came out almost as a croak. The question turned Marinette's blood to ice. This isn't how her dreams normally went. There was a lot less disbelief and a lot more kissing usually. Alya and Nino typically weren't there either which she found strange.

"W-wait, this is a d-dream right?" Her question was met with her three friends shaking their heads no. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. I'm just going to walk out that door and come back in. We're all going to pretend this never happened."

"Like hell we are! Girl, I'm pretty sure you just broke Adrien. Look at him, he's just staring and you! Plus, you two owe me an interview." Marinette was a little worried at what the blogger would think when she found out her best friend was Ladybug. Looking at her now though, she knew they'd be okay. Marinette always knew Nino would be cool with finding out, Adrien was the wild card here. Adrien, who really was Chat Noir. It wasn't just some dream.

He was just looking at her with an expression Marinette couldn't read. The three friends jumped when words began tumbling from Adrien's mouth. "Marinette is Ladybug. Maribug likes me. Maribug likes both of me. I like both of Maribug. Maribug wants me to kiss me. I want to kiss Maribug too." The boy slapped a hand over his mouth when he realized he was rambling.

Wide eyes looked up at Marinette as she walked to stand in front of Adrien at his desk. "C-chadrien wants to kiss Maribug?" An adamant nod of his head was Adrien's conformation. Marinette removed the hand covering his mouth to hold it in her own as she bent down. When her lips met his, the hand she wasn't holding came up to cup her face gently.

They pulled apart when Alya and Nino began to whoop and holler. "Adrienette and LadyNoir confirmed at once! I think I've died and gone to heaven."

"No, Alya, you're not seeing the big picture, it was a big love square! Sure we knew about Adrienette and LadyNoir but now we can also add Ladrien and Marichat to the list!"

"Holy shit. Nino you're right. Oh mon dieu, that means they've both liked each other this whole time without realizing it." Alya turned to the superheroes who were still holding hands. "I love you guys but you both can be pretty dense sometimes."

As Adrien's shock wore off he let a small bit of Chat leak in. "Oh, I don't know about that Alya. I think we were both just too busy imagining pushing each other against walls to notice." He gave Marinette a wink and a smirk. In turn she pushed him away by the nose like she'd done as Ladybug many times. Though, Ladybug didn't blush as she did it like Marinette did.

"I mean you're not wrong but it sounds so bad when you say it like that." Marinette laughed as she rounded the desks to finally take her seat next to Alya. She leaned over the desk as Adrien tipped his head back to look at her. Just knowing Adrien was her silly partner who she had no problem talking to lessened Marinette's nerves. "So, chaton, do you have any plans for lunch because I noticed the wall behind the school looked pretty comfortable."

Adrien practically yelled in response. "Yes! I mean, no I don't have any plans but yes to finding out if that wall is as comfortable as it looks. A million times yes to finding out about the comfort of that wall with you."

She leaned over a bit further and gave him a quick peck on the lips before sitting in her seat fully again. "Until lunch then."


End file.
